


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by PercabethLoverForLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercabethLoverForLife/pseuds/PercabethLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth had been dating for almost two years, until they had a bad fight that caused them to break up. What they don’t know is they both feel the same way. They both still love each other. So Percy decides to take action and becomes the Man Who Can’t Be Moved, except by maybe Annabeth of course. AU. One shot. Songfic. Based on the song of the same name by the Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlabasterLily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlabasterLily).



> A/N: First of all, I’d like to thank everyone who subscribes, bookmarks, gives kudos, reviews, or even just reads any of my stories. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy! Reviews, subscribes, and bookmarks are very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is also encouraged and appreciated, but please no flames. Have a great morning/day/evening/night/whatever it currently is for you when you read this:)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The song, The Man Who Can’t Be Moved (in italics), belongs to the Script.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth groaned as she groggily opened her eyes only to immediately shut them to block out the harsh light streaming in through her window. Cautiously opening one eye only, she peered at her clock to see the time. 7:50. Mmm, maybe a couple more minutes. Wait a second. 7:50.

"Shit." Annabeth immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. If she didn't want to be late to work she would have to leave. Now. According to her calculations, if she hurries and runs she just might make it.

5 minutes later she was dressed with her hair quickly combed through, her teeth brushed, and a granola bar in hand. This had been one of the situations ADHD helped. She could focus on more than one thing making getting ready  _much_  faster and easier. Annabeth ran out the door, clutching her granola bar in her hand and taking a hasty bite. She sprinted down the street in the direction of her office building, narrowly avoiding people and mumbling apologies to the people she came closest too.

She glanced at her watch. Great, she was making good time. She was almost there. If she ran fast enough she could even be a minute early. However, her luck had seemed to run out. Apparently she wasn't as good as dodging people as she thought, she had slammed into a man.

Annabeth felt an intense warmth on her chest. She looked down and sure enough coffee had spilled on her. On her  _white_  blouse, leaving a big brown stain. Just great. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Oh my gods. I am so sorry." Annabeth looked up and studied the man. He had messy black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. She could already imagine the muscles that were slightly visible through his shirt. All right, she'll admit it, he was hot. But there was no way, she was gonna let him off easy just because he was good looking. That was  _not_  something Annabeth Chase did. She looked up at his eyes again and saw them filled with regret and kindness. With a sigh Annabeth decided to forgive him. He seemed genuine, like he was actually sorry.

"It's fine. It was my fault for running and not looking where I was going."

"Yeah, but now I spilled my coffee all over your shirt. If you want I can buy you a new one." Annabeth decided she liked his voice, it was deep and kind. Nonetheless she shook her head.

"Thanks, but I really have to go if I don't want to be late to work." She started to walk away before he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Wait. At least let me give you my jacket." He said as he started to take of his jacket. She put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"No. I can't take that from you. I have no way of getting it back to you."

"It's not a big deal. Really, take it, it's the least I can do. As for getting it back, well, you can meet me at the Starbucks right there," he said pointing at the Starbucks that was two stores down, no doubt the one he had just emerged from, "at 10 am tomorrow." He held out his blue jacket to her. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks. I'll meet you there. It was nice talking to you, but now I  _really_  have to go." He smiled at her as he bid her goodbye. She smiled back and put on the jacket he gave her as she continued to run down the street. His jacket smelled like the sea. She liked it. A lot.

She finally made it to work. It was 8:17; she was two minutes late. But maybe, just maybe, Annabeth thought, it might just be worth it. And no, in case you were wondering, she most definitely did  _not_  smell his jacket throughout the day,  _that_  would be creepy.

And so, the next day she did in fact meet him at the Starbucks, 2 stores down from the corner that they had crashed into each other at. They had talked for quite a while too. The exchanged numbers and you want to know something? He never did get his sweatshirt back.

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she shook herself out of her memories and wiped the tears off her face. That had been almost 2 years ago. They had started dating soon after that and had been doing great up until a week ago. They had had some stupid fight that honestly, if you asked Annabeth about she wouldn't even be able to tell you what it was about, because she herself didn't know. Nonetheless, it escalated until they were yelling at each other and after a couple minutes of yelling and screaming, they did something neither had ever thought they would do, they broke up.

Annabeth had been a wreck since. She didn't leave her apartment unless she had to. She had called in sick this whole week, which was only partially true. She honestly wasn't sure if she would be able to concentrate at work anyway.

She sighed as she snuggled herself further into her blankets and had another scoop of ice cream. She began to flick through the channels hoping to see something she'd like. Then she saw something that shocked her to no end. There on TV was  _Percy_.

He was sitting in a sleeping bag on some street. He looked homeless, but Annabeth knew he wasn't. Despite the part of her that warned her to switch the channel, Annabeth decided to listen to what the reporter had to say.

"That's right. I'm here in New York City where a young man has refused to leave his spot on the street. According to local shopkeepers this young man has been sitting here for 5 days straight. Locals have started to call him the Man Who Can't Be Moved.

"Sources tell us that he is not in fact homeless, so why, armed only with a guitar, a sleeping bag, water and some granola bars, does this man refuse to leave the corner of this street? He refuses to answer our questions. The only thing he has told us is that he will be singing in a couple minutes and we could film that, but other than that this man will not speak. Let's listen in shall we?"

Of course he would sing. Percy knew Annabeth loved when he sang to her. It always calmed her even after her toughest days.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Annabeth looked and sure enough, next to him was a cardboard sign with  _her_  picture on it asking exactly what he said in the song. It actually explains a lot. Like why the cashier from the supermarket told her that there was a man on the corner of some street waiting for her. Annabeth had just given her a weird look before promptly walking away.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

He still loves me. He still loves me. He still loves me. Those four word became a mantra in her head.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

That was it, Annabeth had to go. She  _had_  to see him. She wiped the tears she hadn't even realized were there and rushed to her room. Switching her sweatpants, his old t-shirt and jacket for worn-out jeans, a white t-shirt, but keeping his blue jacket, which by the way  _still_  smelled like him, on. She did all this while listening to the rest of his beautiful song.

By the time the song was over Annabeth was already locking her door and running as fast as she could to the corner of the street. The corner that they met on. Where Annabeth had crashed into Percy and gotten coffee all over her shirt.

Pushing her way through people and reporters, she finally spotted him and from the looks of it he saw her too. Seeing the look of hope in his eyes, she pushed harder and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his torso, and nuzzled her head into his neck, allowing herself to shed some tears.

"Annabeth, as much as I love holding you, I haven't eaten much the past couple days and I don't know if I'm strong enough to carry you right now." Annabeth felt herself blush slightly.

"Oh right. Sorry." Annabeth apologized. She let her feet touch the ground, but didn't move her arms from around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I was an idiot. I still love you and I don't want to lose you." Annabeth leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"Don't worry, you won't be losing me anytime soon. I'm sorry too. I love you." Grinning from ear to ear, Percy leaned down to kiss her. It was a soft, sweet kiss. The kind that left butterflies in Annabeth's stomach despite how long they had been together. She felt herself melt into the kiss until she forgot all about all the cameras snapping, they reporters commenting, the wolf whistles and cheers coming from the crowd; in her mind, it was just her and Percy. But honestly, she could really care less about how many people were watching, she had her Percy back and that's all that mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared.

* * *

Besides a few small fights that never lasted for more than an hour, it was smooth sailing for the two from there.

Another year later, Percy proposed. With tears, once again, streaming down her face Annabeth, nodded and choked out a "Yes." They kissed with tears of joy mixing in.

Another 6 months later and that kiss happened once again, except this time it was on the priest's cue.

Yet another 6 months later and Annabeth took a test. Unlike most tests Annabeth used to take, this one was all or nothing. It was positive.

9 months later, Silena Jackson was born. She had her father's hair and eyes, but they shone with intelligence and she acted much like her mother.

Two years later, Zoë Jackson was born. She had her father's hair, but her mother's eyes. Her eyes shone with intelligence, but she still had her father's mischievous personality.

Another year later, Charles Jackson was born. He had his mother's hair and eyes. Much like his older sister, Zoë, he was as mischievous as his father and maybe a little more, but he still had his mother's intelligence.

They had a great family and couldn't be happier. 20 years later, they heard that Charlie had crashed into a beautiful girl. They laughed, looked in each other's eyes and their thoughts were the same,  _and the cycle begins again._


End file.
